


The Music of Marinette Dupain-Cheng's Shoulders

by sagansjagger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, Napping, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger
Summary: Naptime cuddles are thebest.Luka had always thought so. He's grateful to Marinette for trusting him enough to sleep draped over his chest.He doesn't even mind the drool.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 30
Kudos: 125





	The Music of Marinette Dupain-Cheng's Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squishysib](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishysib/gifts), [Rikkapikasnikka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/gifts).



Luka had never been in this position before, and he wondered how things had progressed to this point.

Not that he was complaining! Cuddling with his girlfriend in his bed on the Liberty--his arm wrapped around her slim shoulders and skin sensitized by her hot breath on his chest that he could feel through his shirt--was nothing short of amazing.

Marinette was amazing.

She shifted in her sleep, letting loose a quiet, little moan that curled his toes. He’d worn his shoes to bed on accident, not intending to doze when he and Marinette had started snuggling. 

Juleka had taken one look at the cuteness--Luka was sure they were _adorable_ ; Marinette was, so them together had to be--and scoffed. His sister had rolled her eyes at his wave and left them to their naps.

Luka was pleasantly warm from head to toe. The weight of Marinette's body molded to his was comforting. The fact that she trusted him enough to sleep in his presence--on him--was even more so.

Luka was startled out of his sleepy reverie by the feeling of something wet spreading across his chest in a patch. He glanced down and realized that Marinette had started drooling on his chest. He decided that he didn't mind in the slightest.

Marinette was so very young. Fifteen, fresh and naive, with the weight of the world on her tiny shoulders. Luka had suspected her identity long before she revealed herself to him. She'd told him that just having someone understand the burdens she'd borne for so long helped ease them. 

He wasn’t a permanent holder yet. He missed Sass, missed him more than Luka thought he should, given their brief acquaintance. And Luka wanted to help Marinette, too. Whenever he was stuck at home, watching Ladybug’s battles on his phone, he hitched his shoulders around his ears and bit his painted nails. 

Luka yearned to give her Second Chances, to be able to contribute in some way. He’d been nervous before the reveal; now that she’d confirmed she was risking her life practically everyday--and sometimes multiple times per day--he was concerned on her behalf.

But he also trusted her to take care of herself. And he trusted Chat to protect her.

Marinette hadn’t told him who Chat was, but Luka had his suspicions, and Adrien Agreste was at the top of the list. Blond, loyal to a fault, desperate for affection and praise no matter how small--Adrien was a perfect candidate for Chat Noir.

The times when Marinette would jokingly complain about her partner were Luka’s favorite. It was a window into her thoughts, her worries, her love. He knew she loved Chat. Not like she loved Luka, for sure, but she still cared for her kitty. Her life depended on her love for her “mangy alley cat.” 

And it wasn’t that she didn’t trust Luka to rely on him as Viperion. She did. She just didn’t want to put him at risk. She loved him too much. And whereas she thought of Chat Noir as a partner, Luka was her boyfriend. She said she couldn’t stand the thought of him being hurt, and would do foolish things--dangerous things--in battle to keep him safe.

Plus, Viperion was only called in on the most dangerous fights.

Luka was torn about that. On the one hand, he wanted to help and yearned for her to make him a permanent holder. On the other, he was perversely glad he wasn’t.

So he couldn’t help her as Ladybug. But he could help her Marinette.

She carried her tension in her shoulders. Luka had given her plenty of backrubs since the reveal, smoothing his firm hands over her body and working out the knots. Her back sang songs to him: songs of pain, songs of worry, songs of responsibility. 

So Luka used his hands to change her body’s tune. He plucked at her strings, his fingers sliding over the fretboard that was her spine, turning minor chords into major ones. He played her shoulders until they were pliant in his hands, giving him a satisfied hum. He dragged his thumbs down her muscles until they crooned their thanks.

The pleased groans that would escape her lips were a song all their own. He loved hearing them more than any other sounds.

Looking down at her face, angelic in repose, Luka decided he’d give her a backrub today. 

Once she woke up.

Until then, he’d enjoy their naptime cuddles. He closed his eyes and soon, with the sound of her soft, even breaths singing in his ears, fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
